Companionship
by Ali Vega
Summary: Just a collection of Doctor Who oneshots. A little bit of self insert wish fulfillment. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor...you're scaring me...you make it sound like I can't go with you anymore.."

The Doctor looked at me sadly, as if this was breaking his own hearts, "I'm sorry, but this is where we say goodbye."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I couldn't travel with him anymore? No...I made a promise on the first day and I'm keeping it.

"Doctor..I made you a promise...I promised I'd make sure you didn't have to be alone anymore, I intend to keep it."

He shook his head, "That's just it. It's not a promise you can keep."

I knew what he meant...as a Time Lord...he'll live for a lot longer than I will. But I didn't want that to stop me from continuing on as his companion. I couldn't find something to say as he continued.

"It's been fun having you along, but you have a life with friends and family here that I won't let you leave behind. You can't come with me this time, but maybe we'll see each other again."

I sighed, he's winning this discussion like he has a lot of others...sometimes I hate when he's right.

"That's all I can hope for...it's just..you're the best friend I've ever had and all the things you showed me have been wonderful and I want to see more. It's an adventure I'll never forget."

I wanted to say more, really I did, but it wouldn't matter, all I could do was give him a last hug, if we did meet again, he might not look the same and I might just think of him as another person passing by.

"Be safe."

He returned the hug, he's learned how much of a hugger I am. The hugs he returned had always been brief..but this time he held the moment as long as I did. He smiled when we finally let go,

"Keep up that art of yours...trust me, everyone will know you for it."

I nodded with a smile and waved as he returned to the TARDIS. I couldn't hold back the tears as I watched it disappear. I hope we'll meet again in the future.

Until then.."Goodbye, Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

_This looked longer on paper..._

* * *

I've been on an adventure. To you, I've been home all day. He was probably never here at all. But I've actually been gone for a few months and seen amazing things with the most amazing man I've ever met. I hoped it would last.

Now I'm looking out the window, staring at the spot the TARDIS disappeared from. I hope one day he'll come back. Life will just seem so boring now. Just back to the same routine I always had. It would only take a few hours to make that blue box a welcome sight.

I have plenty to do, but it's not exciting like facing down the Daleks or even the Weeping Angels. Now, the only monsters are in movies. Even those stopped being entertaining.

All I can seem to do anymore is focus on my art. Even if a lot ends up reminding me of him in some way. Be it the color blue or a space theme. I try to ignore it, but so far have had no such luck.

I started sleeping in, the day didn't seem to have anything new or exciting waiting anymore. I'd rather sleep the day away than spend it doing absolutely nothing. When I finally do get out of bed I'm stuck on autopilot. Doing only what I need to before the day ends. I know it's a sad state to be in.

This went on until a knock on the door woke me up. I sigh as I walk to the door asking,

"Who is it?"

A familiar voice answered,

"The Doctor."

The held my breath, hoping against hope,

"Doctor who?'

"Exactly."

I whipped the door open and jumped forward, hugging him tightly.

"You're back!" I wanted to cry.

The Doctor just smiled and returned the hug,

"Silly girl. I told you we'd see each other again."

I let the tears fall, "I missed you so much."

He then asked the one thing I hoped to hear,

"How would you like to go on an adventure?"


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is a little pointless but I write it as a pick me up since I'm feeling down this weekend._

* * *

Traveling with the Doctor is always a fun experience. Well, almost always. Sometimes it was actually kind of scary. The last scary experience was a few days ago and things went back to being fun for a bit. The only problem is that the Doctor seemed a bit…off.

After a little while of noticing this and that something seemed to be on his mind I decided to ask,

"Doctor…is everything alright?"

He turned to face me almost too fast, like I just startled him but that quickly passed and he answered with a smile,

"Of course, never better. Why do you ask?"

I thought for a moment thinking of how to word things,

"You've just seemed a bit…off lately. Like something is on your mind. So, I was wondering if everything was alright."

The Doctor was silent for a couple of seconds, the smile fading from his face. For a moment I started to wonder if asking him this was a bad idea. I was about to apologize for asking and tell him he didn't have to say anything if he didn't want to before he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Ali. But you're right. Something has been bothering me. The events from a few days ago were worse than I expected. I was scared when it got out of hand and put you in the most danger."

Wait, is he beating himself up over what happened?

"Doctor, what happened wasn't your fault. It was beyond anyone's control. I'm fine and so is everyone else. So it's okay and no worries."

He shook his head,

"No… it's not okay. If anything had happened to you, I don't think I could forgive myself."

He started to ramble but before he got too far into the endless string of words, I hugged him. He stopped talking as soon as I did.

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself. Please don't beat yourself up over something that was beyond your control. You don't need to worry because I'm fine so cheer up, alright?"

We stood like that for a moment, with me just hugging him in silence and he finally spoke again.

"Forgive me."

I let go to look at him,

"For what?"

He sighed, "If I ever make a mistake. If a time comes that there's nothing I can do. I want you to forgive me."

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Of course."

With that, his usual cheerful smile returned and he seemed to instantly bounce back to his usual self.

"So, where to next?'

I laugh, "I'll let you decide."

He turned to the TARDIS controls and I shake my head. The Doctor cares deeply about his companions. Sometimes I wonder if he ever realizes exactly how much they care about him.

I'll be sure he knows how much that I care.

* * *

 _Again, it was just a pick me up. I'm a little bummed because I'm unable to go to Tampa Bay on Sunday to meet David Tennant at Megacon._


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet in the TARDIS. I hated it. The Doctor had left a while ago and still hasn't come back yet. I think the TARDIS has gone into some sort of sleep mode or something because I don't even hear the near constant hum that can be heard from every room and hall.

I was starting to get worried. Where is the Doctor? He said he'd be back soon. I started to get anxious and began pacing around and then wandered around to try and calm my mind. It was dead silent everywhere and it was maddening.

It didn't take long before I noticed I was beginning to hyperventilate and I knew I was on the verge of panic.

 _Doctor where are you?_

I would give anything for him to walk in right now. I made it back to the control room when I couldn't take it anymore.

After a few more quick short breaths as my eyes met the door, I started crying. The longer I waited, the worse I started to feel. After a while I was curled up in a ball with my head down and my knees pulled to my chest. I completely blanked out the room around me. I didn't notice where I was anymore.

I'm not sure how long I stayed like that. I was pulled back into reality by someone shouting my name and shaking my shoulders. I lifted my head to see the Doctor staring at me with a worried expression.

"Doctor?"

His expression slightly shifted to relief when I looked up, "Are you alright?"

"I.." I quickly wiped my eyes on my sleeve and tried to smile, "I'm okay…I'm fine."

I knew he didn't buy that for a second. One look showed I was NOT okay.

My forced smile dropped when he asked, "What happened?'

I looked down again and answered quietly, "It happens sometimes. It's nothing really. I just had a bit of an anxiety attack."

I would have said more but at that moment, I was pulled into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know leaving you alone would do that."

I was taken slightly by surprise, but I hugged back tightly.

"It's okay, Doctor. I'm fine now."

"Good to hear." He pulled out of the hug with a smile. "Well, now that we're all feeling better, I wanted to tell you I found something you might like. Would you like to see/"

He stood up and offered his hand. I took it with a smile and we both made our way out the door.

"Doctor? Thanks"

"Always."


End file.
